Our Beautiful Marriage
by kurohippopotamus
Summary: [For United Fandom "Canon" Challenge] Bersamamu, kita jaga anugerah indah ini, berdua ... FranticShipping, slightly GracefulShipping. Oneshot fic, rate M for implied sex scene.


**Dedicated for United Fandom's Challenge (Canon)**

**Our Beautiful Marriage**

**Pokemon Adventures (Pokemon Special) © Hidenori Kusaka**

**Our Beautiful Marriage © kurohippopotamus**

**Warning : OOC, **_**fluffy, plothole,**__**genre**_** campur (**_**romance-family-hurt/comfort**_**), dan lain-lain.**

**Pairing : **_**FranticShipping **_**(**_**newly wed**_**), **_**GracefulShipping **_**(**_**married**_**).**

**Rate : M (**_**implied sex scene**_**)**

**Notes : **

**-Author tak pernah mengharapkan hal-hal finansial dalam membuat fic ini dan hanya menyalurkan kesenangan belaka.**

**-Diharapkan untuk selalu menjaga dan memeriksakan kejiwaan (serta kotak tertawa) anda setiap/sesudah membaca fic ini.**

**-Jika anda tidak menyukai (bahkan membenci) alur/**_**pairing**_**/lain sebagainya yang bersangkutan dengan fic ini, diharap untuk segera meninggalkan fic ini, terima kasih.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"... Hyaaaaah~!"

"Nggghh ... gah!"

Pemuda _raven_ itu menghela napas sedalam-dalamnya saat dirinya mulai menanamkan _benih-benih kehidupan_nya dalam tubuh gadis _brunette_ yang baru saja menjadi istri sahnya itu. Dilihatnya sosok Sapphire—yang kini tenggelam dalam kenikmatan tak kasatmata yang diterapkan olehnya—di bawahnya, membuatnya segera mengecup kedua belah bibirnya demi membawanya kembali dalam kesadarannya.

Perlahan, kedua iris biru laut itu terbuka, menangkap kedua iris merah darah yang berada di atasnya sebelum akhirnya tersungging seulas senyum dari pemuda pemilik mata merah itu. Tak lepas dari senyumnya, Ruby mulai mengeluarkan batang kejantanannya dari dalam sana sementara dirinya sedikit mendesah dan tubuhnya sedikit gemetaran mendapati sambutan dari udara malam yang begitu dingin di Lilycove untuk batang kejantanannya itu.

Memandangi sang suami yang kini menuju kamar mandi, Sapphire memposisikan tubuhnya yang masih lemas agar dapat melihat ke arah kamar mandi. Dia akui, sang _Charmer_ itu memperlakukannya dengan begitu baik, mulai dari pengucapan janji suci hingga _malam pertama_ mereka berdua. Dan kini, mereka berada di kamar sebuah hotel di Lilycove, sebagai salah satu bagian dari bulan madu mereka berdua.

"Sapph, kau mau minum?"

Sapphire hampir tersentak saat Ruby—yang kini hanya mengenakan celana pendek merah—mendekatinya dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur, tepat di sampingnya yang segera meraih sehelai selimut untuk menyelubungi tubuhnya yang sedikit terekspos. Perlahan, kepala gadis _brunette_ itu terangguk pelan, membuat senyum milik Ruby terekah kembali.

"Baiklah, tunggu di sini dulu ya." Ucap Ruby tulus sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu mengecup kening Sapphire sebelum pergi meninggalkannya menuju luar kamar.

Kedua mata biru itu terarah pada cincin, sebuah lingkaran logam putih di tangannya, yang terdapat pada leher jari manis kanannya. Kini, cincin putih itu telah menjadi tanda sakral atas cinta suci dirinya dengan Ruby. Tanda atas meningkatnya jenjang hubungan sang _Conqueror_ itu dengan sang _Charmer_.

Masih segar dalam pikirannya, dengan suasana pagi hari yang begitu hangat, saat mereka saling bertukar janji suci untuk saling mengisi hidup mereka satu sama lain. Masih teringat pula, saat air mata menggenang pada pelupuk matanya takkala pemuda beriris merah itu menggenggam tangannya dengan begitu lembut seraya melantunkan janji sucinya untuk selalu melindunginya, selalu bersamanya dalam mengisi hidupnya.

Sementara Sapphire membetulkan posisi kepalanya yang berada tepat di atas bantal nan empuk, masih sempat teringat pula akan percakapannya dengan sang pelatih sebelum berlangsung acara pernikahannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Bagaimana? Siap bertemu calon suamimu?"_

_Sapphire hanya menghela napas sedalam-dalamnya sembari memandangi sosoknya pada cermin meja rias sementara Winona menata mahkota bunga biru dengan veil yang menjadi pemanis rambut coklatnya. Saat ini, dia berada di ruang pengantin wanita sambil menunggu dimulainya acara. Tubuhnya diselubungi dengan gaun putih panjang bermodel empire waist dress dengan pita besar berwarna biru langit pada bagian belakangnya, sepasang sarung tangan putih panjang menjadi penghias tangannya dan selop putih menghiasi kedua kakinya._

"_Aku ... nervous, ehehe ..." jawab Sapphire sekenanya seraya meremas kedua tangannya._

"_Itu wajar, Sapphire. Semua pengantin wanita selalu merasakan begitu di hari pernikahannya," ujar Winona, tangannya cekatan menata hiasan pada rambut muridnya, "aku juga begitu, tenang saja."_

_Gadis brunette itu tersenyum tipis, mengingat fakta bahwa gurunya itu kini telah berstatus sebagai istri dari Wallace, yang tak lain adalah guru dari calon __**suami**__nya itu. Entah apa ini semua kebetulan atau semacam alur yang sengaja ditulis Tuhan, yang pasti rasanya begitu indah ... dan menakjubkan sekali._

"_Ngg Coach ..." ucap Sapphire lirih, remasan pada tangannya semakin menguat, "apa pernikahan itu begitu indah?"_

"_Tidak juga," jawab Winona sambil meraih beberapa jepit rambut dari dalam kotak make upnya, "ada juga pernikahan yang bisa dibilang tragis karena berakhir dengan perceraian. Tapi Sapphire, aku yakin pernikahanmu dengan Ruby pasti akan begitu indah, sangat indah malah."_

_Jawaban wanita berambut lavender itu sukses membuat Sapphire menengok ke belakangnya, berusaha mencerna jawaban yang diberikan gurunya yang begitu optimis dengan pernikahannya itu._

"_Pernikahan itu akan begitu indah kalau satu sama lain mempunyai keinginan untuk menjaga komitmen, kepercayaan, dan kasih mereka. Sama-sama ingin melindunginya pasangannya, sama-sama saling mengisi kekurangan pasangannya. Itu modalnya," lanjut Winona yang kini kembali menata hiasan mahkota bunga itu, "dan kalian sudah mempunyai modal itu." Ucapnya sambil menepuk kedua pundak muridnya._

_Sekali lagi, jawaban gym leader berdomisili Fortree itu barusan sukses membuat Sapphire terdiam, merenungi kata-kata yang mulai membuatnya tenang._

"_Nah, sudah selesai." Ucap Winona senang sambil menutup kotak make upnya, "Sapphire, coba lihat bayanganmu di cermin sekarang."_

_Seketika Sapphire terpana akan bayangannya di cermin, kini mahkota bunga biru itu telah melengkapi keindahan pada dirinya, membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya terpikat akan sosoknya saat ini._

"_Sapphire, kau sudah selesai? Acaranya akan dimulai sekarang."_

_Tiba-tiba sang ayah—Professor Birch—membuka pintu ruangan, memanggil Sapphire yang kini menengok ke arah belakangnya. Kalau boleh jujur, Professor Birch amat senang mendapati kenyataan bahwa anak semata wayangnya itu akan bersanding dengan Ruby yang notabene anak dari sahabatnya—red. Norman—sendiri._

_Anggap saja ini konspirasi hubungan anaknya antara dirinya dengan Norman._

"_Iya, Papa!" balas Sapphire riang sambil beranjak bangun dari tempat duduknya, diikuti dengan Winona yang kini menyerahkan sebuah buket bunga kepadanya._

"_Jaga pernikahanmu dengan Ruby, oke?" pesan Winona kepada Sapphire yang hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai respon akan pesannya, sebelum menutupi wajah muridnya dengan veil yang terpasang pada mahkota bunga itu, "Bagaimana Birch, anakmu jadi makin cantik lho~" tanyanya kepada Professor Birch yang hanya mengangguk sembari mengacungkan ibu jarinya._

_Oh, jangan lupa akan senyuman lebarnya yang terpasang pada wajahnya._

"_Ayo Sapphire, kau tidak mau membuat Ruby menunggu kan?" tanya Professor Birch kepada Sapphire yang langsung berjalan menghampirinya, siap bertemu sang __**calon**__ suami yang bersedia menemaninya mengarungi indahnya dunia ..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sapphire? Jangan melamun terus, ini minumnya."

Lagi-lagi Sapphire tersentak saat Ruby yang kini di sampingnya kembali dengan segelas air di tangannya. Dengan selimut sebagai penutup tubuhnya, dia bangkit dari posisi sebelumnya sebelum meraih gelas dari tangan suaminya dan meminumnya.

"Kau tidak minum?" tanya Sapphire kepada Ruby yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah minum tadi di sana." Jawab Ruby singkat sambil berjalan memutar menuju sisi yang kosong di tempat tidur mereka lalu mengisinya, "Ngomong-ngomong, tadi aku sempat teringat saat pertama kali kita bertemu." Lanjutnya sambil merebahkan diri di samping Sapphire yang meletakkan gelas yang kini kosong itu di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

"Oh ya? Waktu aku menyelamatkanmu dari sekelompok Mightyena itu?"

"Bukan, sewaktu kita masih kecil."

Kedua bulatan besar biru laut itu membulat dengan konstan, membuat bayangan seorang Ruby saat diserang _Dragon Claw_ milik seekor Salamance di masa kecilnya melontar keluar dalam pikirannya. Suatu peristiwa yang membuat dirinya mengalami _phobia_ dengan Salamance, hingga kini ...

Menyadari sang istri yang seketika membeku dengan jawabannya tadi, Ruby segera membalikkan tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengannya lalu memeluknya. "Sapphire?"

"Tidak ... apa-apa ..." jawab Sapphire pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ayolah, jangan berbohong padaku, sayang. Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu." Kata Ruby sambil membelai helaian coklat milik istrinya.

"Aku ... aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun, Ruby ..."

"Jangan berbohong, Sapphire. Cobalah untuk jujur, sekali ini saja ..."

Terdesak dengan ucapan suaminya, Sapphire hanya bisa menghela napasnya. "Tadi aku sempat teringat dengan ucapan _Coach_ tadi pagi ..."

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu seperti tadi?" tanya Ruby tulus, kali ini kedua tangannya memegangi kedua lengan gadis _brunette_ itu.

"Aku ... aku takut kita tidak bisa menjaga pernikahan kita ..."

Ruby hanya terdiam mendengar jawaban Sapphire barusan, genggamannya pada kedua lengan istrinya mulai melonggar.

"... Ruby ...?" gumam Sapphire lirih sembari mengeratkan genggamannya pada selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, pandangannya jatuh ke bawahnya, tepat di permukaan seprai putih yang menutupi tempat tidur mereka. Dirinya merasa bersalah telah mengungkapkan isi hatinya tadi kepada suaminya yang justru mengganti posisinya agar dia bisa berada di depannya.

"Sapphire," bisik Ruby lembut sambil menyentuh kening Sapphire dengan keningnya sendiri, "sekarang kau ingat-ingat berapa kali aku melindungimu ..."

"Nggg ... dua kali ...?" jawab Sapphire sambil mengacungkan dua jarinya kepada pemuda beriris merah itu yang hanya tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, berarti aku mampu dong untuk menjaga pernikahan kita?"

Kontan, Sapphire membungkam mulutnya begitu mendengar pertanyaan suaminya itu, seakan dirinya tak berani menjawab pertanyaan itu meskipun di dalam hati dirinya tahu jawabannya.

_Dia mampu, sangat mampu malah_.

"Tapi ... apa kau pernah terpikir kalau aku ... tidak pantas untuk menjadi istrimu ...?" tanya Sapphire lagi, suaranya hampir tak terdengar oleh lawan bicaranya, "Yah, kau tahu kan aku seperti apa ..."

"Pertama, jangan sekali-kali berpikir kau tidak pantas untuk menjadi istriku. Dan yang kedua, aku tidak pernah berpikir soal itu." Jawab Ruby tegas sambil menggenggam kedua lengan gadis berambut coklat itu dengan begitu erat, "Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku menikah denganmu, tapi aku mengacuhkan hal itu karena pernikahan itu tidak membutuhkan hal yang sempurna." Lanjutnya, kali ini suaranya terdengar begitu lembut dan menenangkan sementara genggamannya pada kedua lengan gadis bermata biru itu perlahan mengendur.

"Maksudmu ... seperti mengisi kekurangan satu sama lain?" ucap Sapphire pelan, dan disambut dengan anggukkan kepala dari pemuda berambut hitam pekat itu.

"Nah, jadi kau mengerti kan apa yang kumaksud?" tanya Ruby setengah berbisik, sementara gadis _bertaring_ itu hanya mengangguk pelan sebelum tangannya menyentuh dua biratan besar pada kening suaminya yang langsung tersentak.

"Ngg ... Ruby ... soal ... waktu itu ... aku be—" dan ucapan Sapphire terputus begitu Ruby meraih tangannya yang menyentuh luka cakar itu dan menempelkannya pada pipinya sembari menutup kedua iris merahnya.

"Lupakan saja soal itu, sayang. Aku tidak mau melihatmu merasa bersalah karena peristiwa itu, dan aku justru bersyukur peristiwa itu terjadi."

Alhasil, kedua mata biru itu membulat saat mendengar ucapan pemuda pemilik iris merah darah itu, membuatnya tersenyum tipis sambil memegangi kedua pipi istrinya, "Karena peristiwa itu, aku bisa mempunyai perasaan seindah ini padamu dan begitu juga denganmu, Sapph." Lanjutnya sembari meraih tangan kanan Sapphire sebelum mengecupnya tepat pada cincin pernikahannya.

"Kita jaga pernikahan ini bersama, oke?"

Terharu akan ucapan Ruby barusan, membuat Sapphire—yang rupanya mulai menitikkan air matanya—segera memeluk suaminya tanpa menghiraukan selimut penyelubungnya yang kini meluruh, menampilkan tubuh polosnya sementara Ruby mengusapi helaian coklat Sapphire dengan begitu lembut sembari sesekali mengecupi keningnya.

"Uhm ..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_One week later ..._

Kini dapat terlihat Ruby tengah memperhatikan sebuah alat test kehamilan—di mana alat itu menunjukkan tanda positif—sembari berkacak pinggang sementara Sapphire berada di sampingnya sembari memeluk lengannya.

Ah, jangan lupa akan bibir gadis _brunette_ itu yang kini mengerucut.

"Wow ..." gumam Ruby sembari menggeleng pelan diiringi dengan decakan, "berarti aku hebat juga ya ..."

"Hebat apanya?!" gerutu Sapphire sambil mencubit pinggang Ruby yang langsung mengaduh kesakitan sambil menghindarkan pinggangnya dari cubitan istrinya itu, "Kau ganas sekali waktu itu, pinggangku sampai sakit gara-gara kau, tahu!" rutuknya sebal, masih teringat juga sewaktu dirinya mengeluh kesakitan pada bagian pinggangnya saat terbangun sampai-sampai Ruby harus menggendongnya selama seharian.

_Poor, poor Ruby ..._

"Tapi kau senang kan, kalau kau hamil~?" tanya Ruby seraya mengangkat kedua alisnya kepada Sapphire yang langsung memukul pelan pundaknya, _masih untung tidak dilempar bantal seperti waktu pulang tadi ..._ begitu batinnya.

"Ehehe ... Oh ya Sapph, kita rawat anugerah kecil ini berdua, oke?"

Seulas senyum pun terbentuk dari bibir Sapphire saat mendapati telapak tangan suaminya mengusap lembut perutnya, sebelum memutuskan untuk segera mengecup bibir pemuda _raven_ itu yang segera membalas kecupannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Bersamamu ..._

_... kita jaga anugerah indah ini ..._

_... berdua ..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

**Author Note**

_Wow ... just wow ..._

... Demiapa ane buat fic kayak begini ...? *brb _headbang_* /woi

Oke, jadi sebenernya ane buat fic ini buat ulang tahun ane yang ke 17 (_Happy birthday to me~ _*_mingcries_*) sekaligus lampiasin jiwa _fangirl_ ane sama pair ini berhubung di ORAS arc banjir asupan FranticShipping (_btw,_ Ruby di ORAS arc kok jadi sekseh gitu sih ...?!).

—_btw,_ kan kalo umur 17 tahun itu udah dianggap dewasa, berarti ane udah boleh baca cerita-cerita dewasa dong? :3 /gakgitu—

Dan alasan kenapa ane milih FranticShipping—bonus secuil GracefulShipping—buat sasaran fic ini, karena pair ini udah canon~ (Coba buka Bulbapedia, di sono dikasih tau kalo Frantic sama Graceful udah canon. Singkatnya menurut ane, Ruby-Sapphire arc sama Emerald arc sumbernya pair canon lah XDD)

Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang nyadar gak sama salah satu adegan fic ane yang lain yang nyasar ke fic ini?

Yups, akhir kata, silakan luncurkan komentar/saran/kritik membangun untuk fic ini via kotak _review_ fic ini~


End file.
